


Servants in the Scent of the Lost Dying

by TackiestFire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Fallen Angels, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, hell breaks loose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackiestFire/pseuds/TackiestFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endangering one's life for a mortal is something to pay with sacrifice.</p><p>Especially when you are now one of the fallen</p><p>Once able to glorify, now  darkness. A soul of despair split into two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a pro at writing; I like to write in a simple, but entertaining style. I know from personal experience that a few people turn down stories often because of their complex style of writing. And by personal I mean one of my friends.  
> *Warning*: I do not intend to insult any religion/practice, and if I do, I’m truly sorry. Just know I do it unintentionally.  
> If you hold any extra info about these which can be used to add or improve to this story, please message me/comment to let me know more!  
> Thank you, and enjoy!  
> © Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi

-O-  
Servants in the Scent of the Lost Dying  
Prologue  
-o-  
Several believe mythical beasts and magic cease to exist, the tales being of old, wise, boring people which caused them to disbelieve. Old tales of spirit animals soon became known to only be lies, the tales growing old and weary as time went on. Only those of old and faith knew these stories to be all but false. Their eyes bared witness to the spirit animals which resided within and with them. 

They represented the person’s personality and true intentions. Such as pride, obsessions and ferocity were of the lion. Leadership, loyalty, and anger were of the wolf. Stealth, observance and mystery of the strong, but kind panther and so on. At times, those blessed and worthy enough had two.

Many fail to notice these spiritual beings due to lack of faith, innocence, or are simply blinded with reality and lies. But there are others with pure souls, or even tainted, that still are able to bear witness to these ancient creatures. These creatures are the servants and protectors of the people, but only serve those who believe and are worthy.

Angels, magic, magical pendants, demons, and several others not mentioned are often others to be cast aside as simple myths, believed to be false and lies created by those ill in the mind. But things aren’t always as crazy as they seem. Great battles against good and evil happen every moment. Especially in heaven, Satan’s lust for power never ceasing.

Blind eyes and dark, faded faith are set into the heart, mind, and souls of most, but some don’t, and those are the fortunate. Several believe in the saying ‘Seeing, is believing’, but at times, sayings are created by ignorant fools and are often believed by the unworthy. And others…well. Others seem insane, but full of wisdom and the truth. But being in a chaotic, insane world, what more could they be called other than a simple weirdo?  
-O-  
The warm, bright rays of the sun shone through the partly open curtains of a room in the Kame Game shop, the young boy currently residing inside the now dimly lit room groaning at the sudden interference. His blonde bangs pasted themselves against a cold sweat forehead as the young boy’s eyes slowly opened, revealing dull, dark royal purple eyes which usually shone bright amethyst. His pale, tan hands wearily removed the light blue cyan sheets from his body as the already known sweat only made him feel even more stressed.

Dismay and irritation were clear in the aura and face of the youth as his right arm wearily rubbed his eyes, their bleariness failing to fade. His eyelids slowly blinked as he strained to regain focus, his tired, amethyst orbs focusing onto his obnoxious alarm clock. He only then sighed in annoyance as the clock read five-thirty a.m of the cold, inspecting morning.

Far too early for school.

The usually happy youth groaned silently to himself, his body once gain flopping toward the cool, cyan colored bedding. His mouth only grimaced as the previous dream…or nightmare…? He had during the night clouded his thoughts. What exactly was that he witnessed? His mouth grew a bitter taste as the scent of blood once again filled his nostrils, his gag reflex attempting to make itself known to the troubled, confused youth. His messy, tri-colored hair was messy and clad with sweat, the dream from before causing the young boy to shiver.

It seemed all too real.

The screams, yells, shouts of pain and unyielding wrath echoing in his mind.

The question, usually swept away toward the darkest depths of his mind resurfaced with dignity.

Was it a dream, or a vision of the past, future or present?

“What…even was that?” The youth, known as Yugi Muto, muttered relentlessly. 

It was too early to deal with this.

Yugi’s nose wrinkled as the stale, rusty scent of crimson liquid filled his senses, the scene from the strange event filling his mind once more as it had for several months now.

-I-

Screams of mighty, but gentle beings clouded the tense atmosphere as swords clashed in battle. Yells, and cries of anguish were heard all over, as revenge became evident in several of the winged beings’ beasts. But although there were several of these winged, mythic beasts, only a few stood out, the rest of the battle blurry and unidentifiable. 

An albino haired winged being snarled as a creature with lethal horns attempted to behead him, only to have a holy sword glowing of unbelievable power torn through its unholy abdomen. A golden pendant of a ring around a triangle which held shards of sharp gold, which hung from the ring was strung on the albino’s throat. 

A sudden yell of unholy wrath made the white haired warrior turn, his chocolate eyes widening as another winged beast of darkness hurdled toward him.

His eyes narrowed, ready to defend only to then widened as a crimson sword glowing of golden light went through its skull, causing it to fall through the unstained clouds of heaven to its inevitable demise.

The other only then smirked, his crimson eyes full of wrath glimmering in amusement as the albino haired winged myth only then made a sound of disdain. A golden pendant of an inverted puzzle with the eye of horus glinted with the light.

“You have to be more careful, Bakura. That demon of the abyss was about to murder your pretty, snowy head.” The tan man with crimson eyes spoke, his firm hands swiping the blood off his royal purple, golden glowing sword. Bakura’s own light blue sword glowed, its wrathful look causing other demons to stay away.

“Shut up, Atem. This is no game and you know it.”

The one known as Atem, simply dusted his white, golden and royal purple shenti, his mouth once again going back to its mischievous smirk. He was the only angel known to where a shenti. 

“Malik seems to be having loads of fun.”

Bakura simply glanced toward where Atem was looking, only to spot an angel clad in a white, gold and purple tunic stab a purple sword through an unfortunate demon, his mighty, snow white wings pounding as a grimace soon got replaced by a smirk. A golden rof was held in his other hand.

“That’s Malik. He’s always been a psychotic imbecile. Now stop being an idiot yourself and-“

“What are you two no minds doing?”

Bakura and Atem groaned at the familiar deep, raspy baritone voice. Atem only grinned as he turned to come face to face with their current co-commander. Atem then inwardly smirked, having the pride to say he was the commander of this particularly special squad. He had no idea why God chose him to be, but he was. And he felt great pride and deeply grateful.

“Killing those who rebel against our Lord,” As this was said, Atem killed a well hidden demon whom was hiding in deep cover, not giving a second glance as his quick reflexes did his work. Bakura only blinked in slight astonishment as Atem single handedly defeated a demon without even glancing at them. He was awed, but would never mention it.

No.

Atem’s arrogant ego and pride were already too great.

“What do you think we’re doing, oh great Seto?” Atem mocked teasingly, causing the other to growl lowly. The dark blue shimmering with the gold and white of the tunic only made the brunette all the more menacing. 

Atem left out the mock of which Seto absolutely despised greatly. His rod was taken and given to Malik. The Lord had believed Seto strong enough to go without one, but Seto was still pissed about it. It certainly ruined some of his reputation. And Seto loved his reputation.

“Shut it, Ate’.” Seto smirked, the wanted reaction making itself known. Atem scowled, glaring at the triumphant cobalt eyes of the other.

“Don’t call me that, cousin.”

Yugi usually stared at the scene in confusion and bewilderment. There was an intense battle going on right in front of them, and yet here the winged beings were, well, all but Malik, bickering as if it were a warm day made to relax in a carefree day. He felt as if the events had really happened, that they were not just a simple dream, but a vision. And every month it grew stronger.

Yugi scowled. How were they even entitled warriors? Surely God would not be pleased of their carefree manner as their own comrades were being murdered by monstrous demons from the flames of the abyss below.

Yugi could only then feel his mouth go dry as a sudden familiar event caused the care free group of angel warriors to be cast into ultimate despair.

Amethyst eyes could only watch as the angel known as Atem, suddenly stopped his fighting, his blood eyes widening in shock and worry, to then dart through the clouds, the screaming of his comrades faded as the crimson eyed angel flew through the white puffs of cotton, a desperate attempt to get to something as quick as possible. The glowing inverted pyramid sending a soft afterglow inside the clouds before vanishing.

Darkness soon followed. 

Silence.

A scream full of anguish soon followed, as if something were being ripped away from something they had grown fond.

Silence again.

Defiant shouts. And then, nothing followed.

-I-

Yugi then stood up; his eyes trailing over to the inverted golden pendant which resided on his desk. Yugi then smiled fondly. It had taken him eight years to complete, and there it lay, in all its glory. Strong pride shone on Yugi’s very stature as he walked off to shower. While he had remembered and cherished the repeating dream, the time had passed quickly. Yugi hurried as the clock now read a later time. Perhaps if he hurried, he would not be late to school…again.

But the inverted pyramid only reminded him of the one which Atem wore, its glowing glory filling his mind. Could they be something more than a simple pendant?

Yugi simply shrugged. It was just a silly dream, none of it mattered, after all, his pendant came from Egypt, supposedly from a powerful pharaoh, and the angel was clearly in heaven. There was no way any of this could be real or related.

Right?

-O-

“Hey, Yug’!” The familiar, welcoming voice of his blonde haired friend filled his hearing as Yugi approached the school. Yugi smiled fondly at the man, his honey brown eyes glowing with happiness and charm.

“Hi Joey! Pretty nice day, huh?”

Joey only the nodded, his right arm settled on a strap of his backpack. 

“Agreed, little buddy. Ya know, days like dis are hard to achieve.” Joey stated as stared into the blue sky, the white clouds making even more serenity as the slow, warm breeze brushed them both. 

Yugi simply sighed in content, enjoying the warm day. A light tap on his shoulder woke him from his dream as his vision was replaced with a cheerful blonde.

“C’mon, Yug. Don’t wanna be late for class again, do ya?”

Yugi only then smiled and nodded eagerly, his eyes glancing at the entrance of Domino High.

“Definitely not, Joey.”

“Then, let’s go!”

“Wait!” A familiar, British voice called out, both their heads turning toward the fond, familiar voice. Yugi then grinned as the friendly boy came closer, his bright, dark chocolate eyes glowing with content. The millennium ring he was so fond of bouncing against his chest as he ran to catch up to his two friends. 

This wasn’t new. Ryou always seemed content. But Yugi knew that Ryou sometimes used this shell to hide his despair.

But knowing Ryou and his movements well, Yugi knew that Ryou was truly content today.

“Hello guys!” Ryou chimed as his fully content spirit made Yugi feel all the more happy. Joey sent a warm smile toward the albino head as he punched him in the arm teasingly, causing Ryou to laugh.

“Where’s Marik?” Yugi questioned, his eyes curious as Ryou simply shrugged with a grin.

“He went to school early today. Said he had to ‘catch up on his reading.’”

“Now come on guys, we’re gonna be late!”

Yugi could only laugh as Joey grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the depths of the school, Ryou running beside them as the bell of first class rang.

-O-

Yugi sighed as he placed his backpack against his desk, Joey and Ryou not far off. The tri-colored hair male groaned as the teacher never came into the class. She was still outside; talking with who knows who. The class went into a chatter frenzy and Joey, being Joey, also partook of the joy of this absence of rules and simply started playing a game on his phone, causing Yugi to roll his eyes. Joey. Always ready to break the rules.

The class then snapped quiet as the door slammed open, the teacher already knowing that her class had enjoyed of her absent presence. Yugi only then chuckled as out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joey fumble to put away his phone, almost dropping and cracking it in the process.

Ryou simply rolled his eyes at the blonde, but couldn’t suppress the obvious amusement in his dark brown eyes.

Marik, who had entered shortly, had his eyes trained on a book which had caught his interest. 

“Class,” her usual gentle voice now replaced with vivid irritation. “I would like to announce the arrival of four new students.”

Yugi’s bored, amethyst eyes simply glanced to the newcomers, only to then snap his eyes and head in the direction of the new arrivals. The familiar foursome sent shivers down his spine as the familiar albino head’s chocolate eyes soon settled onto Yugi’s surprised, petrified form. They then shifted over to Ryou, whose jaw was gaped in utter and utmost surprise. His eyes then caught onto the newcomers’ pendants. Yugi gulped as the familiar sight filled his vision.

The dreams…they were…no, they couldn’t, just a simple coincidence.

Yes. A coincidence. 

But deep down, he knew it wasn’t.

The short youth failed to notice Joey’s trained stare onto him, and eyebrow raising slowly and suspiciously at his best friend’s quick reaction.

Didn’t Ryou and Marik have the same pendants as those two? He slightly shook his head, blonde bangs bouncing at the action.

And lastly, his amethyst gaze fell upon crimson, the same, inverted pyramid he had was hanging from the throat of the other. The other’s crimson gaze was trained onto him, like a lion targeting its prey.

‘No…it can’t be. This can’t be true.’ Yugi’s mind recited as he stared in awe and shock at the four who stood there. Malik simply smoothed down his wild, spiked hair while Seto glowered at everyone and everything in the room.

And then, Yugi’s heart stopped for a beat as the one with crimson eyes spoke, his deep, smooth silky voice causing Yugi to freeze in place.

“Hello, my name is Atem Aknamkanon, but you may all address me as Yami.”

Yugi shut his eyes tight, wishing for this to be a terrible nightmare. For all this to be a play of his active mind while asleep under the light blue covers of his home. He grit his teeth as he still felt a gaze or two trained on him. And then he opened his eyes to be met with curious crimson.

And then he knew. 

That this was not a dream, vision, or nightmare.

Atem then smiled at him fondly as his amethyst eyes could not look away from the all too familiar young man.

That this was all too real.

-O-


	2. Finding the first servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn’t expect to get so much feedback in a short lapse of time. Thank you! I’m so bloody happy.  
> Anyway, here is chapter two!  
> This is very late. Life has decided to mess up my schedule.

-o-

“I don’t know, Atem just seems, so…off. So do the rest.”

The crowded room buzzed in endless chatter as people ate their food, a few even stealing from others which expectedly went unnoticed from the uncaring supervisors.

“Maybe he’s just nervous, after all it’s hard fitting in when you’re a new guy in the school.” Ryou suggested as he studied his millennium ring, very lightly tanned, but pale fingers brushing the pointed shards which were connected to the ring.

Yugi stared at his tray, the grey, pale color making his already irate mood even sourer. His amethyst eyes narrowed as he stared at the tasteless piece of chicken in front of him, the fork in his hand mindlessly prodding it in thought as the sharp ends of the utensil stabbed into the edible, foul meat.

“No, there’s something more. I just have to find out what it is. Everyone keeps secrets and has something to hide…but he just seems too intriguing from the rest. There’s something about him that…lures me to him. It’s weird.”

Joey and Ryou only sent the troubled youth a confused look, to which Yugi simply ignored as he stuffed a piece of the foul tasting edible meal in his mouth.

“Just ignore me. I’m being too thoughtful, as I always am.”

Marik simply kept on reading his book, which was smooth ebony with a strange symbol on the front. Yugi only took one glance at the strange literature and knew at an instant that it was one of Ryou’s own favorites. Apparently Marik found it valuable of his knowledge. 

“No it’s not, strangely enough, I feel quite the same with…what was his name,” The silver haired teen then glanced at the table where the four sat, chocolate eyes staring at his doppelganger. “Bakura?”  
Ryou then turned over toward the Egyptian who was deeply concentrated in his book.

“Do you feel anything strange, Marik?”

Marik only partly lifted his gaze to stare at Ryou only to then shrug in an uncaring manner. “Don’t need to make any assumptions of the matter.”

Amethyst eyes then glanced over from his friends and towards a table at the far end of the lunch room, the table near sets of huge windows which gave access to view the outside.  
Yugi’s own table was only a table or two away.

The four seated on it only made Yugi more bothered, especially when the four seemed so out of place and downright strange, an unexpected foursome which obtained attention from anyone and everyone. Their styles of clothing and attitude made everyone even more curious.

Their strange pendants only made them even more mysterious and desirable.

Several asked Yugi and the others if they knew the newcomers due to their matching pendants. But they only brushed off the matter saying it was a mere coincidence and therefore should not be overlooked.

Not even a week passed when their reputation in Domino high was initially established. They hadn’t even made an effort to create one, their actions spoke for themselves. As the short youth expected, they had acquired the role of being in the bad, mischievous misfit group.

Although this was all just plainly stereotypical and ultimately assuming in their part. Unlike most of the kids which were classified in that particular group, the foursome did not exactly do as most of the kids in the high school expected.  
Unlike the others, they did not break any major rules. And Yugi was a witness himself to confirm this. They all were in his classes after all. While the other ‘bad boys and girls’ skipped class and refused to do their assigned work, the foursome would always do what they were told.

Even Bakura, who had hated school work with a burning passion and proven to be a tough nut to crack. The silver haired male grunted and groaned when the teacher spoke of an upcoming assignment, which earned him a glare from the teacher and teacher’s pets. Including Anzu, who usually let the childish noises pass by without a glance.

But had done all his assignments with a reasonable effort nonetheless.

Out of the group, Seto was the one who truly put all his effort and time onto the assignments. He even managed to be one of the top students in the school in academics. It had only been a week and he put others to shame with his intelligence and short-temper. 

But, even though they only had half of the bad boy qualities, as expected, there still came fan girls. Yugi watched as several girls crowded the table, the faces of those seated at the table being simply priceless. Yugi even gave a small giggle, gathering the attention of Ryou, Joey and even Marik, who glanced up once again from his strange book. Yugi only then tilted his head toward the crowded tables; his amethyst eyes once again gaining focus on the others.

Bakura only glared at the girls, spouting nonsense and curses which went through seemingly deaf, uncaring ears. His millennium ring bounced against his black shirt with a white lightning bolt as Atem held him back rather violently, a loud thump being heard as the silver haired male’s back made contact with the bench. 

Atem only smiled politely and apologetically, trying to seem kind. But Yugi could tell it was false, as he saw the smile not reach Atem’s crimson eyes and in place they held irritation. His arms were crossed against his black tank top with his fingers thrumming impatiently against his arms, implying he was anything but content. The millennium puzzle glinted as his crimson gaze seemed to glow with impatience and slight anger.

His patience grew thin.

Atem’s reputation was one of mystery and as others explained, creepy and dangerous. He spoke to none other than his posse and rarely made any interaction with anyone else. His black clothes and death glare only ceased the courage others had to approach him. Not to mention some students even said that he sometimes lingered around the school after dark and could be seen lurking in the shadows.

Because of this, he had adapted the other name he had suggested himself earlier. Yami. The rumors and his own semi cruel nature now only enforced his adapted nickname.  
No one dared set foot near Yami, well, except the foolish fan girls. 

Yugi only then grimaced. He expected for the kind smile the crimson eyed man gave him earlier to be but a simple façade to be polite and un-expecting.

Seto simply ignored the girls, his sapphire eyes burning with cold fire. And when one attempted to get close, he only sent a harsh glare and threat, which made the girls retreat in defeat. 

The strangest of the group, Malik, simply stayed quiet. His royal purple eyes gave no emotion, his eyes staring blankly at the girls. His arms were crossed and mouth set in a grimace, daring one of them to come close. And when one had enough courage to do so, He smirked and talked with them with no hesitance or annoyance.

Yugi continued to eat his edible meal as he watched the others, his amethyst eyes intensely settling onto Atem. 

Atem had already dismissed the girls, mouth now chewing with food. It seemed as if he didn’t care of the foul taste. 

‘Why is he so strange?’ Yugi questioned to himself as an apple slice made its way towards his mouth. His fingers began thrumming along the table with his thoughts.

“Yug’” 

‘He could be kind but the next minute he’s in fury.’

“Yug’ buddy…”

‘There has to be a reason-‘

“YUG!”

Yugi jumped as Joey then suddenly nudged his arm rather hard, causing him to drop his fork out of fright. The youth then sent a glare towards his best friend, shoving the tray with tasteless food away.

“Why did-“

“You got caught staring…by him.”

Yugi’s eyes then slowly and cautiously glanced over towards the table of the foursome, only to then meet with burning crimson orbs. He only watched in sheer shock as Atem then gave a slight tilt of his head, as if curious, and continued to stare at the shocked boy, a mischievous smirk evident on his face.

The teachers then spoke to announce the ending of the lunch period. 

Yugi narrowed his eyes at crimson.

Everyone at the table, even Marik, jumped when Yugi the suddenly slammed his hands on the table.

“I have to go, now.” 

All at the table then only stared as their confused, shocked, and irritated friend left quickly from the lunchroom, leaving them to walk to class themselves for the first time in months.

-o-

Yugi only shook his head repeatedly in dismay, his thoughts swimming around his head like raging rapids. 

“What is his deal?!” Yugi spoke to no one in particular as he walked towards his locker. He then suddenly jumped when he heard a door slam behind him, quickly turning to only then spot an empty hallway.

“Look at me, being jumpier than usual. This is stupid.” 

The youth then continued to walk along, his words reaching no one in particular as he reached his destination.

“I’m talking to myself. This is crazy.”

His hands fumbled with his lock combination. 

“I left my friends right now because of my irritation. That’s even crazier.”

A sudden slam against metal made itself known as it echoed throughout the vast, empty hallway.

“Arg, why is he so-“

“So what?”

The sudden voice made the young tri-colored youth to jump back, his wide eyes turning to look at the sudden presence.

Crimson eyes were narrowed in amusement as the owner leaned against a locker, his back taking up two lockers as he rested between them. 

A black tank top was his shirt while black jeans were his pants. A leather bracelet with the eye of Horus in gold made itself known on his right wrist. The other wrist held another leather bracelet with a silver cross. A leather choker with silver studs and a silver buckle on the front adorned his throat. His pendant along with Yugi’s seemed to glow with the aid of the lights above them.

“So undeniably smooth with being the gossip of the school? I’m actually quite proud of that.”

Yugi only watched as the young man got himself off the lockers and proceeded to come nearer to the astonished semi-shocked boy, placing himself right in front of the younger.

“Do you how many people I scared by just simply standing out in the dark near the dumpsters on school grounds at night?”

Silence.

“Quite many. Mostly girls, though. I knew I was intimidating, odd and a bit scary, but, didn’t expect this much reaction. Not that I can complain.”

Amethyst eyes only stared at the inverted puzzle which was on the young man’s chest.

“Why were you staring at me during lunch?”

Yugi’s mouth went dry.

“Wha-what?” The youth could only stutter as the smirk which was on Atem’s face now was replaced with a scowl.

“Why were you staring at me during the lunch period?” Atem then crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Yugi with curiosity. 

“Um, I-um, ah…” Yugi’s voice faded as he stared at the older. Yugi then sighed in defeat.

“You just interest me. I didn’t even notice I was staring; I just do that when I’m deep in thought. I-“

“Don’t do it again. We may have had a pleasant moment now, but you may find yourself in dangerous circumstances. Just...don't do anything foolish alright?”

Yugi could only stare in confusion and a tad bit hurt as Atem turned around, walking away without a second glance.

“Be careful were you tread, little one.”

Yugi’s cheeks then gave a pink tint as his eyes gave a glare at the back of Atem as he walked farther.

“Don’t underestimate me!”

After the full departure of the sudden intrusion, Yugi looked back at his locker, once again his hands settling on his lock to set the combination.

“Don’t think I’m just a helpless student waiting to be rescued. I’m not like that.”

Click.

“Not anymore.”

Slam.

“And I will take chances to find out what you really are doing. I swear to you, Atem. I don’t know what it is, but I will see through your outer shell.”

-o-

“I’m going after him.”

“Ryou, leave him be, he might have personal-“

“Bloody shut it Marik. Read your bloody book which I now regret giving you.”

Marik only sent a glare at the silver haired teen as he continued his book, now completely ignoring him.

“Maybe Marik’s right, Ryou, he seemed pretty…Ryou?”

Joey’s statement went on deaf ears as Ryou ran out of the lunch room, book bag in tow. 

“Just leave him be. It’s not like Ryou is a helpless guy who will get violated easily.”

“MARIK! What the hell?!”

Marik only closed his book and laughed at the flustered blonde.

“Seriously, you guys are way too sensitive. This never gets old.”

-I-

He had to find Yugi before the halls were crowded with contained youthful monsters.

His footsteps on the stairs echoed.

‘Where is he, he couldn’t have gotten fairly far, just where is he-agh!?’

Ryou’s left arm then violently got pulled back as he stepped onto the fourth flight of stairs, his loss of balance causing the young teen to fall back. His brown eyes only narrowed when he felt a pair of arms catch him from behind, preventing him from the harsh contact with the hard floor.

A chuckle.

“You have to be more careful, baka.”

Ryou then quickly got off the stranger, instantly turning around and facing them with fists ready to fight.

“Woah, calm down-“

“Careful. Careful?! You’re the one who grabbed me unexpectedly from behind and yanked me from the stairs!” Ryou shouted as he neared the other in anger.

“Calm down, baka.” The other said carefully.

“My name is Ryou!” The angered teen shouted, before registering with who he was shouting at. Dark chocolate eyes stared back, as if smirking in delight, while his mouth mirrored the humor in his eyes. 

A black leather choker adorned his throat while leather bracelets with spikes and crosses adorned his wrists. His shirt was black with a white lightning bolt in the middle, black pants adorning him waist down.

“Bakura?” 

“Yes?” Bakura questioned, a scowl now on the others’ face.

“Why are you even here? And why did you follow me? Because there is no way this is a mere coincidence.” Ryou gave a questioning glare.

Bakura only shrugged. “Atem just needs time with Yugi. He gets a bit on the defensive side when others are around. Trust me, Atem’s too much of a sweetheart to harm little Yugi.” Bakura scoffed and grinned in mocking.

Ryou only laughed.

“Says the guy who caught someone they don’t even know from falling on his bottom!”

“Would you rather I let you fall? Because I would have gladly did do if I didn’t have a speck of light in my dark heart.”

“No, I’m grateful, thank you. But still-“

“I know, baka. I shouldn’t have followed you or nearly made you die.”

“I’m not an idiot.”

“That’s exactly what an idiot would say.”

“Why are you like this?”

“Because love it or hate it, I could care less.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“You don’t make sense.”

“Why do you have a pendant which matches mine?”

Bakura only stared at the other in silence, completely caught off guard. His dark eye sonly stared at the other in thought, when finally the darker sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Secrets are to be told to those you trust with your very life.”

Bakura then abruptly grabbed Ryou’s hand, causing the other to tilt his head.

“Do you wish to be late for class?”

Choosing to drop the matter which made Bakura change quickly into a slightly bad and sour mood, Ryou shook his head.

And with that, they left.

-o-

“Who does he think he is? To tell me to stay away?”

The tri-colored youth kept ranting on to himself, gaining several odd looks from others as he walked through the halls speaking loudly.

“I will not listen to Atem, the dark lord of the school dumpsters. No.”

Yugi then walked into class, his eyes still narrowed in thought.

“I’ll make my own boundaries.”

-o-

Atem yawned as he stared at his desk, the boredom of school life finally reaching his mind. His arms were crossed on the desk, fingers unconsciously drumming against the wood of the furniture.

“This is completely absurd. “

The fingers stopped thrumming.

“Both Yugi, and this educational system are. I know he is not to keep to my caution. How am I to find out more of him without being too straightforward and suspicious? He seems like it. But what if he’s not? This is way too complicated. Not to mention a tad dangerous, but I’ll pull through.”

Crimson eyes then shifted over toward the open door, in which a student who almost completely resembled himself walked in. The youth seemed to be muttering things, which made Atem raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern.

A carelessly placed book bag was in his way, the youth too distracted to take notice. Atem’s eyes only widened.

A sudden yell of surprise.

And Atem lunged; his arms quickly wrapping around the body of the other whose eyes were tightly closed, ready to face pain. Atem’s head then lowered to the other’s neck, in attempt to raise the other up more easily.

And then crimson orbs narrowed in shock.

The scent of his servant, reaching him as he let out a short sigh, eyes closing for a moment before opening once again.

He was not mistaken. This was him.

The scent of lavender and fresh rain filling the other’s sense of smell as he only inhaled more of the sweet, calming odor.

He already knew his warning to the other was useless, either way his light was going to find him and come into his life and into the danger which persisted. There was no way to avoid it. Even if he attempted to ignore the other, they would both meet up eventually.

His tan arms only then tightened around the other, the younger giving out a small yelp at the sudden applied pressure to his chest. Amethyst eyes then looked up to stare at the eyes of their brief savior, their eyes not widening, but instead gave a look of gratitude and humor.

Atem only gave a brief nuzzle, before letting go of the youth. He would be damned if something were to happen to Yugi. No.

Now he fully knew he was his servant of light and he.

He was his protector of darkness. 

Atem only then clenched his fist.

And he would protect him from now on, and when ready, Yugi will know of what he is and was. And what the youth will be of himself. Once the others find their own servants…

Yugi then gave Atem a nod, a sheepish smile along with a muttered ‘sorry’ coming from his lips, now fully realizing who exactly it was who saved him from the fall.

Even if the outcomes would be of risk. Atem will be there, to guide and protect the light from the darkness with no control.

Avoiding his servant would only be a temporary precaution as of now, but If Yugi persisted in getting to know and being with him.

There would be things to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem playing hard to get?
> 
> How fun.


	3. Touch of reputation & gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, I'm a horrible person.

Instant chatter filled the room as the flustered boy stared at the other. Crimson eyes-like fresh blood-filled his sight. 

Perhaps his eyes were really of blood.

Blood of previous victims who dared go near dangerous aura.

The others, oh, the others in the room only chattered of stereotypical things. 

Fools.

The younger only bit his lip as he snapped out of his daze and hurried to his seat which was near the middle, rushing away from the one who has caused him troubles since day one. 

The one who had caused him irritation, rumors and lies.

The one who was set as a bad guy and now he, the strange one.

His hard earned reputation and respect now gone and being rewritten. 

All thanks to Yami.

The youth sent a glare as then Yami only stares after him, thoughtful but now with a grimace placed. 

Yugi only sighed. The people around him sneered and stared with strange stares as the old but still relevant gossip revolved around the youth. 

All but one with lavender eyes.

Such pretty things, they are. 

"Did you see that," a boy attempting to whisper but failing miserably stated. "Yami doesn't help or bother with anyone, that bastard. Yet he saved the shrimp."

Amethyst eyes narrowed.

"Don't be stupid. I saw Yami staring at him several times. There must be something going on." 

"Yeah, as if their hair styles aren't strange enough. They must be related."

"Their both strange," a girl chimed in. "I bet he's Yami's little Entourage."

"Or fucktourage." The boy snickered back.

Pale hands gripped onto a pencil as pressure made it crack. He bet Yami was enjoying this little fiasco. Oh yes.

Revenge so sweet for not heeding to his caution. Sweet vengeance. For being an idiot.

For being a clumsy fool and forcing the strange man into catching him after he had given his word.

The pressure only grew as the class only chattered more. And Yugi was not deaf. Gritted teeth now with touches of Crimson stained him, teeth far too long chewing on soft flesh.

"I always knew Yugi was strange."

"I bet their working together to bomb an orphanage or something." 

'An orphanage?!' Yugi restrained himself from slapping the boy. How dare he accuse him of such horrid deeds!

The dark casually opened a crimson eye. 

"They both don't belong here."

SNAP.

All but one head turned, the noise bringing full attention. Amethyst eyes restrained silent tears as broken wood fell onto the oak table. Several stared as Yugi then threw the pencil remains at the boy, both pieces landing onto the others' table.

The light then only stared at the wood on his own. Eyes full of fury then looked up, blazing amethyst ready to singe the accusing boy of such disgrace. 

The chair screeched as Yugi then stood up, several covering their ears to block the sound.

A head turned.

"Enough!" The usually passive aggressive boy yelled, barely contained anger seething through every syllable.

"You all are completely insane. Just because another walks in here with my same hairstyle and pendant does not mean I know them and for there to be false words. I have been here long enough to keep my well earned reputation."

Amethyst eyes then narrowed.

"To lose it all because of him."

Crimson eyes then fully opened.

"He has ruined things. If there's anyone you should be accusing, its him." 

Yugi then shot his furious gaze over to his look alike, but then lost their fire as fully amused eyes stared back.

The strange bastard was enjoying this.

The dark only sent a smirk, leaving the other in surprise. 

'What is wrong with him?' 

Dumbfounded, Yugi then slowly lowered himself back down, Crimson eyes now once again closed and no longer Interested in his moment or the one who was accusing him of being downright maliciously bad.

Yami should be cursing the hell out of his sorry hide, yet he was impassive as a deer in a quiet, guarded forest.

Of darkness and deception.

"So what?" The boy continued after his short moment of shock. "Even if your image has improved over the months,"

The boy gave a wicked smile.

"You are still the one that everyone couldn't care less about."

A sudden slam of skin against wood made everyone jump. 

All eyes turned to the source as tan arms strained against wood. The seat sent a screech as it was pushed back, soft clicks of leather boots echoing throughout the room. 

The cold temporary breeze caused by Yami's passing body caused some to shiver in weary nervousness. 

Yugi bit his lip as the dark halted in a sudden manner and went to stand in front of the boy who had caused this ordeal, black tank top highlighting the deadly gaze of Crimson fire. 

Everyone wearily looked on, afraid that very stare would land on them. 

The boy's stare wavered as crimson invaded it, blood red eyes seeming to stare into his very soul. 

Silence.

Lavender eyes then met with amethyst as they attempted to aid the other in a simple stare. 

Yugi gave a small weary, but appreciated smile back toward the Egyptian.

"Perhaps you are the one who does not belong here."

The deep baritone voice, smooth like chocolate but fierce like fire, caused everyone to bow their heads and widen their eyes.

Yami barely spoke, and when he did, people would rather he didn't. He brought nervous frictions with his unpredictable mouth, which caused many to inwardly cringe.

Tan fingers picked up the broken pieces of wood, deadly eyes studying the cracks and sharp, jagged ends of the forever broken object. 

"You are a disgrace to your family, you know that?"

The boy scoffed, struggling to gather courage to face the newcomer who had caused fear and rumors in less then a week.

Reputation built in just three days when a normal being would gain it in a few months or in a year.

"And you're a strange son of a bitch. I bet your family regretted having you."

Everyone in the classroom held their breath as Yami's hands stopped caressing the broken wood. His lips only pressed firmly against each other in an attempt to contain anger.

"Don't even dare say lies of what my family never said or thought, you insignificant brat. You don't know me." Yami growled, daring someone to intervene. "You are just another trying to make the life of others miserable to make yourself feel superior and in better rank. Now,"

Yami then moved his gaze over to Yugi, who was right next to the pissed off and embarrassed boy, and back to the boy's dull, icy defiant gaze.

But it was frail ice rapidly melted by Yami's own gaze of hell fire which burned with undying determination.

"Get up, and sit elsewhere."

The boy gawked for a moment until once again regaining his composure. 

"And why the hell would I do that, creep."

Yami bared his canines in a show of anger, causing Yugi to unconsciously cringe in discomfort.

The puzzle around Yami's throat gleamed, but not enough to to be evident to others, bright but subtle unless intensely analyzed.

Idiot.

"Because if not, you will regret it later on. I could easily tell our professor of what happened," Yami jabbed in thumb behind him, signaling a camera which was positioned to capture all of the classroom. 

"Or, you can see for yourself what I meant by regret."

Yami's canines glinted with the fluorescent light, ready to sink into unsuspecting victims. The open mouthed smirk Yami gave caused some to look away, wary of what came next. 

Yugi simply grimaced, amethyst eyes casually glancing over toward questioned lavender. 

Typical Marik. Intrigued by the unexpected.

"If you intend on saving me from them and their rumors,"

Yugi's firm voice resonated throughout the room, causing everyone to send their states toward him. Crimson eyes snapped toward the youth, lips now set into a firm frown. The nervous boy in Yami's sights shrunk further into his seat.

"I suggest you stop."

Yami slowly lifted his hands from the table, Crimson eyes never leaving determined amethyst. Slow, but steady clicks of leather boots resounded throughout the vast room, finally ceasing when the tri-colored man reached his destination.

Yugi bit his lip to keep his nerves in check as cruel eyes stared back. Silence filled the room, every breath held. 

Except Marik, who just readjusted his seat to a more comfortable position, intrigued, worried lavender eyes staring at his troubled friend.

"I have mentioned to you before that I'm fully capable of defending myself."

Yugi chewed his lip, weary of what came next, only to then harshly bite into his lower lip as a sudden laugh erupted from the one in front of him. Yugi was too shocked and confused to notice the Crimson liquid trickling down his abused flesh.

The deep, and smooth laughter continued, eyes staring at the seemingly insane look alike.

They all failed to notice the small, golden glow which emitted from the millennium puzzle around Yami's throat.

"W-what's so funny?" Yugi cursed himself as the obvious stammer slipped past his lips. Damn him.

Yami only continued to snicker, his baritone voice making it all the more menacing.

Crimson eyes snapped open as he felt delicate, but firm hands grab his puzzle, laughter instantly ceasing. 

Yugi's eyes only widened as a painful surge of hot energy passed through his body, the heat revolving around his mind. 

Yami instantly ripped the youth's hand away, his strong and firm hand gripping onto Yugi's forearm. 

Yami then simply lifted his other hand, hovering near Yugi's aching forehead, gently placing his thumb onto the smooth surface.

And with just a second of the touch, the burning ache was gone. 

The youth gave a confused look at the elder. What the hell just happened? Just one touch and his headache was gone.

The puzzle caused it...

"I warned you to stay away."

Yugi jumped, the sudden sharp voice cutting through his mind like a sharpened knife going through softened butter.

His brain sure did feel like the texture right now.

Yugi only shook his head stubbornly, defiant eyes staring back.

"I can't."

Yami grimaced only to then give a light chuckle of amusement.

"I knew you would make this hard."

"What-"

But before another word could be uttered, a sudden slam from the front of the room caused all heads to snap up front. 

Two figures, clearly flustered and out of breath, were leaned over near the doorway. The smaller of the two, ran his hand through his ruffled, albino hair and gave a small sigh, before glaring at the other beside him.

The older only smirked, not bothering to smooth down his out of place mane.

It was usually messy anyway.

"I'm not listening to you again." The smaller spoke, irritation and a hint of disbelief clear in his voice.

The other only laughed.

"We arrived in and on time, didn't we? The teacher isn't even here yet, for Ra's sake!" The other exclaimed, dark brown eyes examining the millennium ring around his neck.

The younger only gave a short huff, before striding through the row of desks and plunking himself down in his own, the millennium ring around his throats giving a small jangle as it swayed before his chest.

Yugi only gave a confused look, amethyst eyes trailing over to his right to see Yami's own reaction, suddenly realizing with a jolt that Yami was not present. His tri-colored head frantically moved around, eyes scanning the classroom before finally landing into Yami's desk, or more like territory.

No one dared set foot or take a seat near him or the others. 

The back of the room basically became their little territory system, Yugi thanking to whomever that he was sitting in the second to last row.

It was better then sitting in the last.

Yami was already in his seat, determined irises concentrated on a book about ancient Egypt and spells. 

As if he didn't stand it enough.

While Yugi pondered how Yami had seemingly gotten out of his sight and gone back to his seat without a trace, Bakura, after a few moments of loitering, had finally taken to striding over to his desk, brown eyes glinting with a mischievous light.

Ryou only groaned as Bakura deliberately sat in the seat behind him in the back row, dark eyes now able to see its new found interest closer then before. 

And annoy him more then before.

Everyone was to occupied to even notice the spiky haired adolescent who walked in last, his dark royal lavender eyes gleaming in malice.

Probably killed a kitten before coming to class.

Yugi was too distracted to even get through and process that his professor had arrived, her good morning being drearily returned, as per usual.

'What happened just now? And what was that entire deal when I touched the puzzle?!'

'More...you...comprehend...little one.'

And that's when Yugi snapped his eyes toward the only culprit he knew capable of doing this.

Only to receive an amused smirk and burning red irises which in one look, seemed to have opened the gates of hell themselves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He's playing with my mind, I know it!"

"Yugi, calm down!"

Yugi only pulled his blonde locks more in frustration, feeling hot tears beginning to form in his conflicted eyes. He only then blinked, determined to show no weakness. 

The rest of class seemed like a blur, the recent strange occurrence blocking Yugi's concentration on his current class.

Not like it was important. 

Yami's trained stare on his back didn't help things at all.

Ryou tentatively held Yugi's arm, attempting to coax Yugi out of his crazed, unbelieving state.

It was slowly working.

"He must have bewitched me, he was reading a book about spells and ancient egy-"

"Yugi, calm yourself, just breathe."

Ryou calmly and soothingly rubbed his friends' back, his light, smooth voice relaxing the paranoid youth. 

The bathroom seemed like the most fit place to freak out in a public building, shortly after class after you had just been sure you had gone mad.

Perfect place. 

Ryou, being the most analytical, shot after Yugi before anyone could utter a word as to why the tri -colored youth left in such a hurry.

Malik didn't bother to even glance at the currently paranoid boy, dangerous lavender eyes studying their own fingertips.

Marik moved to get up, but knowing Ryou was capable of it on his own, sat back down leaving others to leave the room first.

Bakura gave a confused look, dark chocolate irises immediately taking to look at the most suitable cause.

The one causing it simply fully opened his half lidded eyes.

Insane.

"Now Yugi, look at me and repeat after me,"

Ryou grabbed Yugi's wrists, hands now unable to pull at frayed and abused golden locks.

"I'm going to be fine."

"I-I'm going to be fine." Yugi muttered, his voice still shaking as the hazed, but firm words which had been spoken in his mind revolved around him, as if mocking.

"Yami is normal like I"

"Y-yami is n-normal like...I" Yugi's voice shook less, but still had the stuttering paranoia of before.

Yugi scowled. He and Ryou both knew deep down that this was a lie. 

And Yami seemed to fit the part all on his own.

"This is just a play of my imagination."

"But it's not!" Yugi half yelled, hands now balling into fists as Ryou kept a tight hold on them.

"It was real, his voice was inside my head! I don't, what even, why..."

Yugi then began to shake his head wildly.

"His voice was there....You don't believe me, do you?!"

Yugi only huffed as Ryou looked at him with a look if sincerity.

"Yugi, I believe you, you know I do, but we can't just bother Yami with it now, you told me yourself he warned you to stay away."

"But-"

"Their not entirely normal."

Yugi swiftly shut his mouth, eyes pondering onto what Ryou meant. 

"Bakura..He said said that their here on a mission." Ryou said in a mere whisper, his soft voice echoing throughout the abnormally silent bathroom.

"That's all he was willing to share."

They both stayed silent for a few moments, before Ryou finally spoke again, speaking the dreaded words which Yugi did not wish to hear.

"Our matching pendants, hair, clothing choice apparently,"

Yugi sucked in a breath.

"This isn't a coincidence."

But he did.

And the mouth drew blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakura is about to get lectured

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be a bit slow, but there will be updates! I do hope you enjoyed it, and thank you!


End file.
